biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rudyard Kipling
Bombay |Fecha de fallecimiento= | 18 de enero de 1936 ( ) |Lugar de fallecimiento= | Londres |Premios = | }}Joseph Rudyard Kipling Fue un Escritor inglés que Nació el 30 de diciembre de 1865 en Bombay (India). Cuando tan sólo tenía 6 años, fue enviado a estudiar a Inglaterra. Permaneció cinco años en un hogar social de Southsea, experiencia que describe en su relato 'La oveja negra'. En el año 1882 regresó a la India, momento en que comenzó a trabajar para la Civil and Military Gazette de Lahore hasta 1889, en calidad de editor y escritor de relatos. Algún tiempo después publicó Cancioncillas del departamento (1886), una serie de versos satíricos sobre la vida civil y militar en los cuarteles de la India colonial, además de una colección de sus relatos escritos para la prensa recopilados en Cuentos de las colinas (1887). Su fama literaria se la debe a seis historias sobre la vida de los ingleses en la India, publicadas entre 1888 y 1889. Entre sus novelas o relatos largos más populares figuran La luz que se apaga (1891), El Libro de la Selva (1894), El Segundo Libro de la Selva (1895), Capitanes intrépidos (1897), Stalky & Cía. (1899), basada en sus experiencias infantiles en el United Services College, y Kim de la India (1901), un relato picaresco de la vida en la India. Lo más destacable de su poesía es quizá Baladas del cuartel (1892) y Las cinco naciones (1903). Viajó por Asia y Estados Unidos, donde se casó el 18 de enero de 1892 con Caroline Balestier y vivió durante un breve periodo en Vermont. En 1903, se estableció en Inglaterra. Rechazó el premio nacional de poesía Poet Laureat en 1895 (poeta laureado); la Order of Merit y el título de Sir de la Order of the British Empire (Caballero de la Orden del Imperio Británico). En 1907 le concedieron el Premio Nobel de Literatura, convirtiéndose en el primer autor inglés merecedor de este galardón. Fue iniciado en masonería a los veinte años en Lahore, dedicó su vida y sus escritos a profundizar en la condición de Hombre, y su devenir existencial. Rudyard Kipling falleció el 18 de enero de 1936 en Londres. Obras * Cuarteto, 1884 * Cantinelas departamentales, 1886 * Cuentos de las colinas, 1888 * Soldiers Three, The Story of the Gadsbys, In Black and White, 1888 * Under the Deodars, The Phantom Rickshaw, Wee Willie Winkie, 1888 * De un mar a otro, 1889 * El hombre que pudo reinar, 1890 * La marca de la bestia, 1890 * Naulahka, 1891 * El hándicap de la vida, 1891 * La luz que se apaga, 1891 * Mandalay, 1892 * Gunga Din, 1892 * Muchas invenciones, 1893 * El libro de la selva, 1894 * El segundo libro de la selva, 1895 * Capitanes intrépidos, 1896 * El trabajo diario, 1898 * A Fleet in Being, 1898 * De mar a mar, 1899 * La carga del hombre blanco, 1899 * Stalky & Cía, 1899 * Kim, 1901 * Just So Stories for Little Children, 1902 * El gato que andaba solo, 1902 * Los ancianos, 1902 * Traffics and Discoveries, 1904 * Puck de la colina de Pook, 1906 * Canción de la patrulla, 1908 * Acción y reacción, 1909 * Recuerdos y cuentos, 1910 * Songs from Books, 1912 * Sea Warfare, 1916 * Una diversidad de criaturas, 1917 * Viaje al Japón, 1920 * Historias de tierra y mar para scouts y guías, 1923 * La Guardia Irlandesa en la Gran Guerra, 1923 * La casa de los deseos, 1926 * Deudas y créditos, 1926 * El libro de las palabras, 1928 * Thy Servant a Dog, 1930 * Limits and Renewals, 1932 * Collected Dog Stories, 1934 * Algo de mí mismo, 1937